Kutukan Imperius
by rasyalleva
Summary: Karena Oliver seorang pengamat, dan Fukase senang mengamati pengamat.


**Kutukan Imperius**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikit pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **catatan tambahan:**

 **(1) _the imperius curse (imperio) is one of the three unforgivable curses in harry potter series, it allows the caster to control another's actions. the curse places the victim completely under the caster's control._ **

**(2) saya selalu butuh waktu lama untuk bikin fik yang menyertakan karakter favorit entah kenapa :') _fukase is love fukase is life_. **

* * *

"Oliver?"

Oliver mengangkat kepala hanya untuk memantulkan mata Fukase yang lurus-lurus di hadapan. Tangan kanan si pemuda berambut merah yang memegang cangkir dengan ibu jari dan jari tangan yang lain terangkat dan berhenti di udara, mengurungkan niat untuk menyeruput habis teh di dalamnya. Arti tatapan itu seolah mengatakan, "Kamu sejak tadi nggak mendengarkan, ya."

"Maaf, sumpah," Oliver mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk salam damai, "aku cuma—"

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam?" Oliver otomatis mengecek pergelangan tangan kirinya. Alih-alih menyebutkan jam berapa, karena ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Fukase dari pertanyaan itu maka sengaja jawaban yang diberikan tidak berhubungan, "masih lima belas menit lagi sampai waktu istirahat habis."

Kalau pada hari-hari biasanya, waktu istirahat tidak akan datang secepat ini. Namun berbeda, sekarang pertengahan musim dingin, dan perut mereka keroncongan lebih cepat dari perhitungan. Alhasil rapat dibubarkan, semuanya dipersilakan untuk istirahat sejenak mengisi perut. Enaknya sih, istirahat menjadi lebih sering, namun kalau sedikit-sedikit berhenti, risikonya jam berakhirnya rapat menjadi lebih lama nanti.

Oliver tidak pernah suka ke luar ruang rapat. Petak persegi belasan kali belasan ini yang memiliki penghangat ruangan di dalamnya ini terlampau ideal untuk tetap tinggal, sehingga rasanya bukan ide yang baik untuk meninggalkan, sekalipun untuk mengisi perut. Entah kenapa ia sedang tidak punya hasrat untuk menyantap burger di tangannya—walaupun mulutnya terus-menerus mengunyah dan terasa penuh.

Fukase mengajaknya ke kafe sederhana untuk menemaninya minum teh. Kafe itu terletak tepat di seberang gedung yang mereka pinjam salah satu ruangannya untuk rapat, dan hanya mempunyai variasi kopi dan teh sebagai menu utamanya, jadi jelas tidak ada burger dijajakan. Burger yang ia makan sekarang adalah bekal bawaan dari rumah, yang sebenarnya adalah menu sarapan tertunda karena alasan tidak selera.

Kelihatannya Fukase berbicara banyak sejak mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela agar semata-mata ia bisa melakukan kegiatan kecil yang Oliver suka—"hobi buruk," komentar Fukase—yaitu menempelkan tangan ke jendela restoran yang sepenuhnya berembun. Sekadar menggosokkannya membentuk bundaran, kira-kira seukuran kepala, agar ia bisa mengamati pemandangan luar jendela. Celotehan panjang lebar yang Oliver tangkap terakhir kali adalah Fukase yang mengeluhkan dinginnya pergelangan tangan—spasi di mana sarung tangan dan lengan jaket tidak bertemu—dan kemudian ia melamun, _dan_ _sudah_.

Fukase menyalakan telepon genggamnya, ia menyetel alarm. "Bisakah kita diam saja selama lima belas menit terakhir?"

"Kenapa?" Oliver bertanya refleks, walaupun tawaran itu menguntungkan baginya karena sejak tadi _Fukase-_ lah yang tidak bisa berhenti berbicara.

Fukase mengangkat bahu. "Mana aku tahu. Ini kesempatan, kupikir begitu sih. Kamu kelihatan banget sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Hmm." Ada gumaman lama. "Mungkin."

" _Imperio._ "

"Apa?"

"Kutukan Imperius. Aku tahu mantera itu dengan belajar dari film yang aku tonton. Bukan berarti aku bisa menguasainya," sengaja ada jeda diberikan untuk menyeruput teh, "itu permainan. Kutukan Imperius, efeknya yaitu kendali penuh. Aku mengendalikanmu."

"Astaga, aku di bawah kendalimu sekarang?"

Fukase rasanya ingin menghadiahi Oliver jitakan. Sepertinya gara-gara beban pikiranlah yang sejak tadi membuat Oliver jelas-jelas tidak menyimak tiap katanya, deh. Bocah satu ini jadi tidak menghargai sekeliling sama sekali, mana responsnya bodoh begitu pula. "Nggak, tolong. Buktinya kamu masih bisa berkata sesuai dengan apa yang kamu inginkan. Maksudku, aku mengontrolmu untuk mau ikut serta dalam permainan ini. Lima belas menit diam. Berpikir."

"Berpikir ... tentang?"

Helaan napas. Fukase bertopang dagu. Bocah di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak peka, ya? Sudah sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu Fukase tahu bahwa Oliver jelas punya beban pikiran—ia melamun dan sebenarnya panggilan yang membuat Oliver menoleh itu sudah kali ketiga—namun dia memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri alih-alih membagikan masalah itu padanya. Sudah diberi kesempatan untuk diam, bukannya ikut berlagak mengiyakan, justu lamban menerima.

Fukase meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, bersedekap, mendekatkan wajahnya. "Memangnya apa yang kaupikirkan sekarang, Oliver?"

"..."

* * *

 _ **ini**_

 _ **seperti**_

 _ **di**_

 _ **labirin  
**_

.

 _ **kanan kiri atas bawah lalu kembali, di mana?**_

 _ **cahaya di ujung jalan seperti yang tampak pada lendir kelemayar?**_

 _ **atau pada permukaan laut pada malam hari?**_

 _ **bolehkah ia berpendar-pendar atas nama ingin sendiri?**_ _ **  
**_

.

 _ **oliver mencari. hatinya dukacita-akut pandemik kini.**_

 _ **di tengah danau ada apa? barangkali terendam tembaga?**_

 _ **oliver dengar panggilan namun tak tahu pasti**_

 _ **gelap, gelap, gelap—ah ini tangan, ah di mana kaki?**_ _ **  
**_

.

 _ **cari aku, cari aku, cari aku! begitu suara**_

 _ **tapi tak tahu siapa pemanggilnya**_

 _ **oliver merasa harus menemukan apa, tapi apa?**_

 _ **haruskah ia merasuk ke semak ceri, ke balik tirai?**_ _ **  
**_

.

 _ **orang berlalu-lalang. juga fukase. fukase salah satunya. di sana.**_

 _ **bercampur-baur. mereka para pencari yang tahu apa.**_

 _ **ia di sini. waktu bukannya berhenti, hanya coba mengerti**_

 _ **dan hampir-menghampiri, meresap sendiri kognisi**_ _ **  
**_

.

 _ **hieroglif memenuhi isi kepala. apa, apa, apa?**_

 _ **bagai teka-teki, garis menggores, abstrak atau sejelas isohiet?**_

 _ **butuh kain. serbet. kapas.**_

 _ **agar terjelah.**_ _ **  
**_

.

 _ **tapi bagaimana bisa melangkah**_

 _ **kalau kaki tak pakai terompah**_

 _ **?**_ _ **  
**_

.

 _ **dan bagaimana bisa ke tengah danau**_

 _ **kalau tak punya perahu angsa**_

 _ **?**_

* * *

Pandangan Oliver yang semula kosong kini kembali. Fukase masih di hadapannya, namun kini tehnya sudah habis. Masih menunggu dan yang terpenting, masih di sini.

"Jadi ...?" Fukase memancing.

"Aku melihatmu."

"Oh? Kaubisa melihat masa depan?" tanggapan itu terdengar bodoh, Fukase jadi merasa kalau lebih pantas Oliver yang menyuarakan kalimat ini, tapi toh ia tak tahu tanggapan apa lagi sebagai respons yang pantas.

Seperti biasa, Oliver yang mungkin selamanya tak akan mampu membedakan mana yang gurauan atau sungguhan dan sindiran atau kalimat kosong, membalas dengan serius. Awalnya Fukase ingin membahas soal satu ini ("Serius, kamu pikir aku _benar-benar_ menyangka kamu bisa melihat masa depan? Aku hanya _bercanda_ , Bodoh.") tapi ia urungkan. "Bukan yang seperti itu, sih. Jadi aku melihatmu bersama orang-orang."

"Arak-arakan?"

"Mmm. Berlalu-lalang."

"Oh." Kadang, Fukase ingin sekali mengintip apa isi kepala pemuda berambut kuning oranye ini dan mengetahui apa saja yang ada di dalam sana. "Lalu, kamu duduk dan diam saja? Kautahu mau ke mana kami berlalu-lalang?"

"Aku nggak tahu, tapi _kalian_ tahu. Maksudku, kalian yang berlalu-lalang adalah kalian yang sudah mempunyai tujuan," sebelah tangan Oliver terangkat dan terbentang, tak peduli akan orang-orang yang menolehkan kepala karena terusik dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Pun Fukase juga tak peduli, walaupun saat Oliver tanpa sadar melakukan itu pada awal pertemuan pertama mereka, ia rasanya malu setengah mati. "Dan aku," sebelah tangan itu dijatuhkan tiba-tiba, "aku sendiri. Nggak tahu mau ke mana."

Fukase diam.

"Fukase," kepala Oliver terangkat, "kaupikir aku dilahirkan kenapa?"

Mulut Fukase baru akan membuka ketika ponselnya bergetar. Alarm.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu, waktu mereka habis.

* * *

 _ **aku menunggu**_

 _ **dari jauh**_

 _ **sampai jenuh**_

 _ **kamu**_ _ **  
**_

.

 _ **untuk menemani**_

 _ **yang di sini**_

 _ **sendiri**_

 _ **aku**_

* * *

Barangkali pertemuan pertama mereka adalah sepuluh tahun lalu. Sebenarnya Fukase bisa saja mengetahui kapan tanggal tepat kalau ia mencari di mana buku pinjaman perpustakaan kota miliknya berada, karena hari itu adalah hari pertama Fukase kecil meminjam buku di perpustakaan.

Buku Pengantar Fisika untuk Pelajar Menengah. Bukannya ia suka Fisika, sih, hanya saja rasanya ia harus menguasai materi itu untuk persiapan menyambut semester baru di sekolahnya.

Ia ke luar dari perpustakaan ketika mendengar suara asing menyapa, "Mau ke mana?"

Ditolehkannya kepala. Seorang bocah sebayanya, pakaiannya kumal, rambutnya oranye semrawut. Dekil. Jelek. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Fukase, dan bukan itu pula yang membuat Fukase seolah tersedot raganya hanya dengan menatap balik sorot mata kuning nyalang di hadapannya. Melainkan ekspresi kosongnya, sikap bosan terhadap dunia, uluran tangannya.

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu. Boleh aku ikut kamu?"

* * *

Sesungguhnya, Fukase tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Oliver selalu menganggapnya mengagumkan. Keahliannya yang tahan membuka mata sampai jam setengah dua pagi. Betapa seringnya dering telepon terdengar tiap tiga jam sekali. Atau notifikasi pesan surel masuk tiap kali Oliver menamatkan satu _stage_ permainan di ponsel.

Itu ... _biasa saja_ , sebenarnya.

"Tuh, kan," Oliver menyeletuk ketika mendengar dering telepon di luar kamar, "lebih cepat sepuluh menit dari biasanya omong-omong. Mungkin bahasannya hanya akan setengahnya."

Fukase diam tiba-tiba, menjadi pengamat dadakan.

Ia mengagumi bagaimana cara Oliver mengamati.

* * *

 _ **boneka beruang di tangan kanan. pita merah jambu tersemat.**_

 _ **kalau bukan hadiah ulang tahun, apa lagi?**_

 _ **oh, bisa jadi bukan sih, bisa jadi. sekarang hari perayaan apa?**_

 _ **kelulusan? natal? cari tahu, cari tahu, cari aku!**_ _ **  
**_

.

 _ **kalau merasa diikuti, cenderung perlambat, eh?**_

 _ **fukase begitu soalnya. kalau tak ia ekori, jadi apa?**_

 _ **kalau jahat sudah dieutanasiakan, barangkali**_

 _ **ia ... memang, ah. sampah.**_

* * *

Fukase bangkit berdiri. "Mau tahu?" ia memulai.

"Apa, memangnya?" ada kerutan kening sebagai respons.

"Pengamat, Oliver."

"..."

* * *

 _ **kenapa tak ada yang rasanya berkesan?**_

 _ **kenapa tak ada yang bisa dikenang?**_

 _ **kok, semua orang yang berlalu lalang itu**_

 _ **terkesan membosankan?**_ _ **  
**_

.

 _ **karena ia tak bergabung.**_

 _ **bukan lingkarannya**_

 _ **alihkan hitam, alihkan putih**_

 _ **fokus satu: memandang.**_ _ **  
**_

.

 _ **semakin hari**_

 _ **semakin susah dicari**_

 _ **karena ... jelas, sih,  
**_

 _ **tak ada yang baru lagi di bawah matahari**_

* * *

Oliver terdiam. Tercenung.

Ah.

Benar juga.

* * *

Pada suatu pagi, Oliver masih sibuk memandangi meja belajar ketika Fukase memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil tas, bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Fukase menghampiri, berdiri di sebelahnya, tubuh bagian samping ia sandarkan pada pinggiran kursi yang diduduki Oliver, mencoba menyelami perspektif bocah itu.

"Apa yang kaupikir?" tanyanya seperti biasa, frasa rutinitas yang rasanya selalu Fukase ucapkan semata-mata karena rasa penasaran. Ia ingin tahu.

"Aku nggak tahu sih, aku kan semalam tidur duluan karena kamu belum pulang, kamu bilang ada masalah OSIS atau apa itu," seperti biasa, Oliver selalu memakai kalimat pembukaan yang berputar-putar dan baru mengambil intinya setelah ia menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya. "Tapi semalam kamu menggebrak meja, ya? Pensil bergeser lima senti."

Fukase terdiam lama.

"Iya," akunya. "Masalah biasa, sih, sebenarnya, dan klise, dan ada solusinya juga, jadi nggak perlu kutanggapi sampai dijadikan beban pikiran seberat ini, tapi ... iya. Aku semalam menggebrak meja."

"Mmm. Aku nggak tanya soal masalahnya, kok. Aku nggak tertarik. Apalagi masalah itu katamu sudah ada solusinya juga, jadi buat apa? Aku hanya tertarik dengan perubahan-perubahan."

Fukase mengambil tas di atas kursi yang terjepit antara punggung Oliver dengan sandaran. Mengenakan sebelah, menyisakan satu tali tas bergelantungan. Fukase tak membalas lagi sampai ia pamit berangkat sekolah.

Fukase sudah menyadari bakat Oliver saat itu.

* * *

"Jadi, mulai sekarang," Oliver menarik napas, "aku nggak akan menahanmu lagi. Kamu harus pergi bersama orang-orang yang punya tujuan. Aku di sini. Memerhatikan. Sudah tugasku duduk dan diam, 'kan?"

"Aku pergi? Kenapa harus?" senyum terulas, tidak menghentikan langkah sementara mereka terus meniti jalan memasuki gedung, menyusuri koridor, menuju pintu lift, "aku senang memerhatikan seorang pemerhati."

Karena sudah lama, lama, _lama_ sekali, Fukase sadar kenyataan yang tak pernah disadari siapa pun, bahkan barang Oliver sendiri. Oliver yang kadang-kadang meminta maaf, atau diam lama hanya karena tidak enak. Atau celetukannya yang seringkali tentang rasa terima kasih sudah diperbolehkan membuntuti bagaikan anak anjing.

Tapi sebenarnya, _Fukase_ -lah yang selalu merasa tertinggal. Oliver pada kiasannya memang mengikutinya dari belakang, tapi cara Oliver mengedarkan pandangan ke tepian jalan di seberang, bagaimana pandangan mata Oliver ketika menatap lama seseorang yang datang menyapanya dan mengoceh lama, semuanya. Selalu membuatnya tergoda untuk menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang.

Buah pikirnya adalah yang terpenting. Betapa Oliver hampir selalu bisa menebak dengan akurat apa yang sedang ia rasakan hanya karena perbedaan letak tas, atau sikapnya yang langsung telentang di sofa tanpa melepas seragam, atau apa pun juga. Betapa komentar-komentar atau sekadar pernyataan Oliver sudah termasuk cukup baginya.

Kutukan Imperius. Mengendalikan seseorang. Membuat seseorang yang terkena melakukan hal yang kita mau. Oliver barangkali merasa bahwa kutukan itu untuk menyindirnya yang selalu merepotkan di rumah orang. Namun yang Fukase rasakan adalah _dialah_ yang terjerat. Masuk.

 _Fukase_ -lah yang tertarik. Bukan Oliver.

 _Fukase_ -lah yang rasanya justru terkendali atas nama rasa ingin tahu dalam diri.

* * *

 _ **karena oliver seorang pengamat,**_

 _ **dan fukase senang mengamati pengamat**_

 **tamat.**

* * *

 **catatan tambahan:**

 **(1) fanfik olikase indonesia pertama kray fix ngasup sendiri dan fangirlingan sendiri (...) masa belum ada arsip indo oliver/fukase they deserve more love. masa belum ada arsip indo oliver/fukase they deserve more love. masa belum ada arsip indo oliver/fukase they deserve more lov(ry**

 **(2) sebenernya selalu bingung sih mulai dari mana buat aplot fik di fandom ini. akhirnya datang juga harinya _(:"3 salam kenal ya, terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
